We should love, not fall in love
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Korra meets someone new and he's a total babe. Crappy summery and title but story is a little better i hope. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first LoK fanfic. Please don t judge! R&R if you d like! Oh btw, this is after episode 7, so maybe spoilers?

* * *

It had been two days since Asami Sato found out her father, Hiroshi Sato, had been siding with The Equalist and Amon. He had been making them a new weapon. Asami didn t believe it. She was now living with the brothers, Mako and Bolin, and Korra at the Air Temple Island.

Korra was happy that they were all here but was kind of jealous that Mako and Asami were spending so much time together. She stayed in her room most of the time, claiming that she was meditating, or at least trying to.

"Korra, it's time for dinner!" Jinora, Jin as Korra called her, yelled down the hall. Groaning, she got up and dragged herself downstairs. She saw Mako, Asami, Bolin, Pabu, Tenzin, Jin, Ikki, and Meelo (Lo) already at the table. Pema emerged from the kitchen and set down prunes Sea Prunes to be exact.

Suddenly, Korra felt a nauseous wave go over her stomach. She hated Sea Prunes, but of course they were Air Acolytes, besides Tenzin and his 3 children who are Airbenders. They believed all life is sacred. So Korra opt of eating it without making it come back up or just starve for the night. She decided that she would starve till midnight and sneak out to Republic City and find some food.

"Pema, Tenzin I'm sorry but I won't be joining you for tonight's dinner. I don't feel well and I wish to not be disturbed for the rest of the night, for I want to rest." She said, as everyone looked up at her in surprise. Sure enough, her face was slightly green. Pema nodded and Korra strode out of the dining hall and back to her room.

A few hours later, the clock on Aang Memorial Island struck 12. Korra got up and climbed out her window. Korra passed the Meditation pavilion. She then had to sneak past the White Lotus sentries' quarters. It was hard but she made it. She passed by the Airbending training area and was at the beach.

Korra found herself in the dark Republic City, only lit with street lanterns. She just walked aimlessly. Suddenly, she came to a night life of the city. It was brightly light, with people walking, chatting, eating, and watching street performers. It was something she had never seen. It was so much life, in just one part of the city. She was in awe and wasn t being careful.

Korra looked around when she bumped in to someone.

"OOF!" She said, falling to the ground and looked up. She saw the most beautiful amber eyes. It was a guy about her age with amber eyes, black hair, and a nice quirky smile.

"Excuse you." He laughed, as he helped. "What's a girl like you doing here at this time?"

"Looking for some food." She said, blushing. He let out a laugh that sounded like chiming bells.

"How bout I treat you, since I made you fall."

Korra opened her mouth about to argue, but then she realized she left her money. _Great_, she thought. Reluctantly, she agreed. He grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her to a place called_ Iota s Dinner, Open- 11:30 pm. Closed- 5:30 am._ He pulled her in and they sat down at a booth at the far back corner.

A waitress came and introduced herself, flirting with this stranger. She took their orders and left. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Korra and yourself?"

"Lee Zei but you can call me Lee. Aren't you the Avatar?"

"Lee... yes I am the avatar."

"What's the avatar doing in Republic City at... 12:56 AM?"

"Food as I mentioned before." Korra said just as the food arrived. They ate in silence.

"Korra how bout we spend the rest of the night together?"

"Like a... date?"

"I guess... sure." Lee said as he grinned. He stood and dropped money on the table. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They walked out hand in hand. He took her and stopped in front of a car.

"Know how to drive?" He asked.

"No." Korra said, shaking her head.

"I'll teach you."

That night she spent the whole time with Lee. He taught her how to drive, and being the fast learner she is, they eventually went to race and won big cash. It seemed he trusted her.

"Can I tell you something Miss Avatar?" He said suddenly, and she nodded. They were by the water all alone.  
"You know how only the Avatar can control all four major elements? Well I can too, Lee said to a shocked Korra. But only once at a time. It s like I transform to an Earthbender or Waterbender, and when I transform my eye color changes. I can only bend one at a time. Here, watch."

He had a small fire in his hands, and then he closed his eyes. The fire slowly went out and the sand suddenly went to his hands, spinning as if it were dancing. He opened his eyes and they were a beautiful emerald green. Korra was amazed.

"Only you know, so keep it a secret."

"Wow... of course" she breathed. Then she realized that the sun was rising. "I have to get home."

"Will I see you again?"

"Come visit. Tomorrow at Air Temple Island around 5 o clock? Just head on the stairs and I ll be there at the Airbending training area, which is to the right and up the stairs."

"Okay, but I m going to take you out." He said, chuckling.

He walked Korra to the shore and lightly kissed her lips.

* * *

So... what do you think? Next chapter soon! (I hope)


	2. Chapter 2

How did you like last chapter? Well R&R if you'd like. Enjoy

* * *

Tenzin was getting worried. Korra was sleeping like a log. He finally got impatient and dumped water on her. Korra bolted up and was soaking wet with ice water.

"Tenzin what did you do?" She exclaimed.

"You've been sleeping all day! It's already 4! Now go at the Airbending training area and practice." He yelled. She got up and ran. Korra spent the whole hour practicing. She went through the Airbending gates flawlessly. She bent down to catch her breath and heard clapping. Turning, around she saw Lee.

At the same time she turned around, Mako was passing by the outer hall to go visit Asami. He saw a boy his age clapping at Korra. She grinned widely. Mako hid behind the pole.

"Hey! You made it." Korra said.

"After that amazing night why shouldn't I?" The boy replied. His voice was deep.

"It truly was amazing, Lee. You make me forget that I'm the Avatar."

"Why Korra, what I really enjoyed was the end of our little 'date'."

Mako stiffened. He looked around the pillar and saw Korra blushing and the guy, Lee, was smiling in a mocking way. Mako suddenly felt jealous. What did he mean by a date, LAST NIGHT? How did it END?

"YOU!" Korra scolded Lee. Then they both hysterically laughed.

"How bout we go to Kuang's Cuisine?"

"Why not? After all that money we won. Oh, excuse me. All the money _I_ won." Korra said, smugly

"Yes, but I was the one who taught you." Lee said, just as smug.

"Alright, let's see who wins after dinner." She said and they walked away hand in hand.

Mako stood stiff. He was confused but didn't hesitate to tell his brother.

* * *

Korra returned later that night. She felt so carefree. They went racing and Korra had won. Then they went back to the beach where Lee kissed her.

His kisses were tender and soft. His lips were warm. She felt as if she were going to go crazy and melt.

* * *

_*Two weeks later*_

It had been two weeks since Korra met Lee. She spent her mornings training and such, but around the afternoon she left to meet Lee. She usually came back by dinner time but then always disappeared, coming home at 11, the latest. Everyone noticed that she ate lightly. On Fridays, she snuck out to go racing. Sleeping in on Saturday mornings and going out again. She spent Sunday mornings training and Sunday evenings with the Airbending family, the brothers, and Asami. Life was so much easier now that Probending was out of her schedule, though she admits she misses it.

It was Sunday evening. Everyone sat in the family room. Jin was reading, Ikki and Lo were doing only who knows what. Bolin was playing with Pabu, Mako and Asami were playing cards, Tenzin and Pema were eating fruits. Korra was staring out the window, playing with marbles. Suddenly, Ikki spoke up.

"Korra, who's that handsome guy you were with a few days ago?"

"Hu-"

"He was tall and had dark hair!"

Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at a shocked Korra. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh, he's just a…friend." She said while looking away. Asami decided to do something outrageous.

"Korra, I want to meet this friend. It's not every day that you meet someone new." She said.

"Um, I guess, but-"

"How about this? Mako, you, your friend, and I go to Kuang's Cuisine?"

"You know-"

"Okay it's set! We go next Saturday!" Asami exclaimed, while Mako looked at her with shock and Korra groaned. There was no changing her mind.

* * *

_*Friday- Day before the big date*_

Asami dragged Korra out to the shopping square. Korra never liked it there since it was full of rich, spoiled girls. They stopped at a dress shop. Asami was looking through racks while Korra wandered around. Lee agreed to go, since he got to meet 2 of her best friends. Well at least Asami was feeling better.

Korra stopped and saw the most amazing dress. It was a floor-length skirt. It wasn't poufy like a ball gown. It was a deep red with black lace straps hanging off the shoulders. It had black lace on the neckline and black lace at the bottom of the dress. It came with a deep red-black lace choker necklace and deep red flats that were also laced over with black. The best of all was that it was on sale.

* * *

_*Saturday- the day of the date*_

Asami insisted on doing her hair and makeup but Korra refused.

"Asami, just because I seem like I have no clue doesn't mean I can't handle it." She said, sighing. Asami looked at Korra a walked off. Korra put on a soft gloss and soft glittering gold eye shadow, with soft black eyeliner. It really suited her. There were some things that people didn't know about her.

Korra pulled half her hair up, leaving a couple of strands loose, leaving half of it down. With the loose strands, she wrapped red hair ribbons, making hair loopies, the hair loopies were just the red ribbons, her hair under it. Korra slipped on the dress. She pulled on the choker and slipped on the shoes. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Korra, your friend is here. Mako is waiting for you and Asami." Pema said. She closed the door. Apparently she didn't see Korra dressed. Korra took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror.

The corset of the dress was snug. It was snug on her hips but hung loosely around her legs. The straps hung loosely on her upper arms. She loved how it had black lace. It suited her.

'_Time to go.'_ She thought, taking another deep breath.

* * *

Eh! I thought of the dress and made the laces go with it! what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

What did you guys think of last chapter? Ah! I swear! My family needs to get off the main computer because my computer doesn't have a keyboard :/

* * *

Korra slowly walk down the stairs. She finally made it to the Main room. There stood Lee, wearing a nice black suit with a red tie. His deep amber eyes lingered on Korra. Korra, staring at her shoes, blushed. Mako stared at her too. She looked gorgeous. He felt jealous when Korra walked over to Lee, especially when Lee whispered in to her ear, causing her to blush more.

"You look amazing." Lee whispered. She nodded, and turned to Mako. He was looking at Asami, who just emerged for her room.

Asami wore a deep green dress that brought out her eyes. She wore her hair as usual. It seemed like she made no effort and yet still looked beautiful as always.

"Hello, I'm Asami Sato." She said to Lee, who was looking at Korra.

"Hello, I'm Lee. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Mako."

"Well let's get going." Asami said.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and the date passed quickly and smoothly. Occasionally, Asami winked at Korra. Mako seemed to like the guy, but it was somewhat hard to believe that Lee had feelings for Korra. The date ended and each coupled parted. Korra and Lee headed to the beach. They kissed for a while, and then decided to catch their breath. They sat there looking at the night sky.

"Korra, would it be weird if I told you I can turn into animals?"

"Kind of but not really… can you? That would be real cool."

"I can watch." Lee said. He was suddenly fading away, and in his place was a fox about the size of Pabu. Then the fox faded away and Lee was back in its place.

"Aw so cute! Hey! Can you sleep the night like that?"

"Okay fine but I have something so you can talk to animals. Don't ask me how but hey at least you can talk to Naga."

Lee pulled out a box and opened it. It was a dark blue silk choker and black lace went over it. In the middle was water that had been turned into some type of crystal. It had the water tribe symbol. It was a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace. It had no meaning but it was still beautiful.

"It's a family heirloom. My great-uncle made it. He was making one for each element. He passed away after making this one." Lee said, as he fastened the clip in the back. It looked beautiful on Korra. Suddenly, the fox was back.

"Does it work?" Lee asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, standing up. The fox jumped on her shoulder, snuggling its nose into her neck. Korra made her way to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Mako and Asami were outside waiting for Korra. They sat while playing cards. Korra emerged and with a fox. Asami studied Korra and noticed something.

"So I guess she had fun." Asami said.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Check her lips."

Mako looked at Korra's lips, the very same lips that he had kissed not very long ago, and noticed that they didn't have gloss on them. He sat there in anger, though was confused at why he felt this way.

"Who's that." Asami asked.

"My new pet, his name is…Zei. I'm going to head off to bed." Korra simply said walking off with the fox.

* * *

R&R if you'd like, I'm not forcing you! What did you think? I only get to write on Thursdays and any time that the computer is free so I don't have exact days to post new stories. But there **might** be a new one today! BTW sorry it was so short :/


	4. Chapter 4

Ha! It's already summer :D I'm so glad yet sad. I'm going to miss my friends :'( but~! That means I have more time for you guys C;

* * *

_*One week later* _

Korra had asked Tenzin if she could decorate her room. After Tenzin said yes Korra was locked up in her room. She finally finished decorating.

Her bed had dark blue sheets. On the wall by her bed was a picture of all four elements that her mom made her out of cloth and stitchwork. She had 2 pin boards, one for important notices and notes and the other for pictures.

The pictures were her and Lee. There was one with her and Pabu. Another was with Naga. Then one of Korra with bubble cheeks, holding her breath, touching nose to nose with Zei. It wasn't much yet it took a long time for various reasons.

She dropped to her bed. Zei jumped up and snuggled to her neck. She giggled.

Mako and Bolin shared a room across from hers, being the only one with two beds as Mako didn't want to be separated with his younger sibling, and Asami had her room by the Main room. Mako passed by and heard Korra giggle. It kind of freaked him out. Korra _NEVER_ giggled. He froze.

"Zei, do you like my room now?" She said. The fox made a noise that kind of sounded like a chirp. She giggled more.

Mako had noticed that Korra had a necklace. He asked Pema what it meant.

"A watertribe necklace?" She asked.

"Yeah, Korra has one and it has the watertribe symbol on it." He said, as Pema walked into the family room. She walked up to the bookshelf and pulled out a thick blue book. On the spine it had the watertribe symbol. On the front it had a drawn picture of La and Tui. On the back it had the moon phases.

"Why don't you read this?" the pregnant woman said. "If you want to know about the other nations, it's all in the book shelf, in the order of the elements. I swear, these books get bigger and bigger by the decade." She said, sighing and shaking her head.

Mako took the thick book and went up to his room. He wanted to actually want to read the whole book. It would take him weeks being the reader he is, but decided to read about the necklace first.

_Betrothal necklace_

_According to Water Tribe custom, when a girl turns sixteen, she is of marrying age. It is essential for a man to give a special necklace to whom they want to betroth. They are hand-carved from stone, and fastened to a choker, to be given to the woman on her sixteenth birthday, when she reaches marrying age._

That was all that the passage said. Yet it answered all of his questions. A _BETROTHAL NECKLACE? _Korra was 17, but Lee was from the Fire Nation. Mako put the book down.

'_What's going on between them?'_ He asked.

* * *

I know, I know. It's short. But hey we're almost at chapter 5! r&r!


	5. Chapter 5

_Welp I don't know what to do -_- that damn writers block. Hmm I never did a disclaimer. Well here it is._

_I DO NOT OWN LoK or A:TLA (or Pabu and Momo) *sniff sniff*_

_Now that I think about it I think I did. Oh well._

_I'm starting to not like how I'm writing this. Gah!_

_Crystal1998: Yeah I know he does. Mako is just so… mysterious, that I don't know how to make him._

* * *

"_Hey Korra. Come with me to the Fire Nation. I have a wedding to attend to and I don't have a date." Lee said, winking. _

"_I have to ask Tenzin." She said, laughing. Later on in the day she obtained permission to go to the Fire Nation with Lee._

* * *

The boat left late at night. Only Pema and Tenzin knew that Korra was leaving for at least two weeks' time. Korra had packed after dinner and when everybody went to bed, minus Pema and Tenzin, she went to meet Lee and got on the boat. It was already noon.

"Korra, I need to tell you something." Lee told her. He always had something new to tell her and she was always surprised.

"My mother… is the Fire Lord." He said, hesitating.

"WHAT?"

"My grandfather was Fire Lord Zuko. He was married to Mai, and had my mother, Fire Lord Hotaru. She married Commander Daichi. They had three children, Masako, Kohaku, and Lee Zei. I was named after my grandfather's aliases, from when he was the banished prince, and lived in the Earth Kingdom as Lee. My great-great uncle made that necklace, Iroh."

"Wow." Korra breathed. Here in front of her was actually a descendant of Fire Lord Zuko. He along with Avatar Aang built Republic City.

"Apparently, when I was born I had very little energy. My grandfather, along with Avatar Aang, Master Katara, and Toph Bei Fong, gave me energy from their native element. No one thought it would affect me like this, only that it would give me life." He explained, Korra holding his arm as they reached the shore of the Fire Nation.

* * *

The wedding was great. Korra met Lee's family. Lee's sister, Masako, was the one who got married. It was a big celebration. It was the last day before they left.

Korra and Lee decided to go on a walk. The chatted aimlessly, while holding hands. Suddenly, they were ambushed.

Men- or women- were covered in mask and light armor. Korra threw her arms up as one of them threw something at her. There was a sudden sharp pain. Blood was covering her arms. She tried to fight back. Then there was a pain in her torso. Blood seeped through her white dress. Lee tried to fight but it was hopeless. The ambushers were just too fast. They jumped back and retreated.

"Knife Throwers." Lee breathed. Korra widened her eyes. She had never heard of such people.

"They ambushed people for money, or just for fun." He explained, as Korra was waterbending water from the nearby creek. She put the water on her wrist, where it took the most damage. The water was glowing blue.

Korra let out a scream of pain. It hurt like hell. Those damn Knife Throwers must have put something on the tip of those knives so it wouldn't heal. Lee grabbed her arms and led her back to the palace.

Back at the palace, she wrapped bandages around her wounds. She was severly cut on her wrists and part of her arm. She had a wound on her side. Korra dressed in her normal attire. She put on her metal bracelets, covering the bandage work. She didn't want to explain to Tenzin and the others what had happened, especially Tenzin.

Lee had to stay in the Fire Nation to attend some meetings.

Korra boarded the ship. She watched the dark waves. It reminded her of a story, _The Siege of the North. _With the story on her mind, she went to a deep sleep.

* * *

_The Fire Nation's massive armada prepares to attack the Northern Water Tribe at dawn. With Iroh at his side, Zhao plans to kill the Moon Spirit, leaving the Waterbenders defenseless. Zuko infiltrates the tribe on his own, seeking to capture Aang. Aang believes venturing into the Spirit World and speaking to the Moon and Ocean Spirits might give him the wisdom to defeat the Fire Nation. After Aang's spirit leaves for the Spirit World, Zuko manages to kidnap his body. _

_Zuko has successfully captured Aang, but struggles to find shelter in the freezing temperatures of the North Pole. Meanwhile, Sokka, Katara, and Yue search for him and Aang, and the Fire Nation manages to infiltrate the city. Aang is saved, but Admiral Zhao slays the Moon Spirit, Tui, and the Waterbenders lose their ability to bend. In anger, Aang is possessed by the Ocean Spirit, La, and obliterates the entire Fire Nation armada. As punishment for his actions, Zhao is drowned by La. Princess Yue, who was imbued with some of the energy of the Moon Spirit when she was a sickly baby, sacrifices her life to revive it. This leaves Sokka depressed as she says goodbye to him one last time. After saying goodbye to everyone, the group continues on with their adventures, while Zuko decides to call off his pursuit of Aang for the time being._

* * *

*Nudge* Did you like it? *Nudge*

I just wanted to say that you can go to my page and there's this 'blog' that I try to update -_- oh well! Oh! And that if you want to see Korra's dress, I put up a link! :D thanks for reading! See you next time! Oh yeah sorry for the short intro. I got lazy .


	6. Chapter 6

Argh! I apologize for the _very_ rushed chapter! I know it's unclear but you know….

Anyways, here's a new chapter!

* * *

Korra sat by Naga, stroking her white fur. She stared at the metal walls, hearing the waves crash against the ship. She closed her eyes and started to hum a tune.

It had been a day since Korra left the Fire Nation. Lee and Korra had been attacked by skilled bandits who called themselves the Knife Throwers. They were commonly feared throughout the Fire Nation, ambushing innocent people for money, or even just for the plain fun of it.

They had thrown their weapons at Korra, hitting her wrist and arms, one sneaking behind her and stabbing her on her right side. Though Korra had tried to heal herself, it hurt like hell. The Knife Throwers put something on the knives to make it painful to heal with waterbending and it only healed with time, though very slowly.

She wrapped bandages over her wounds and hiding them with her armbands. Korra didn't want anyone to find out about the wounds, fearing Tenzin wouldn't let her out.

Finally, the ship had docked. Korra was home

* * *

Korra saddled up Naga. She led her beloved friend to the cold night. It was the months of fall. She rode Naga towards Yue Bay. Seeing that there were no ferries scheduled for the cold night, she made an ice floor big enough for Naga and waterbended to Air Temple Island.

Arriving, she noticed it was quiet. Having already put Naga in the stables, she went to the Meditation Pavilion. She sat down attempting to meditate, but sleep got to the better of her.

* * *

She woke up when the sun was rising. Yawning, she stood up and started heading to the Main Room. She fell asleep in the cold but it didn't bother her one bit. It felt… peaceful. She knocked on the door.

Korra raised her eyebrows when she heard ruckus going on the other side. Pema answered the door with Ikki behind her.

"KORRA!" Ikki yelled. "Where were you!"

"I was doing an important business." She said, chucking, and patted the young girls hair. For a seven year old, she was very talkative.

"Korra, when did you come home? You should have sent a message and I would have been there to see you arrive." a booming voice said.

"Sorry Tenzin, I arrived late last night." Korra said, and Tenzin looked at her disapprovingly. "I went to put Naga in the stables and then I fell asleep at her side."

"Well it's good to have you back." He simply stated.

"It's good to be back." She said as the breakfast bell rang.

* * *

R&R please! Sorry for the short chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

So I know last chapter was short. I apologize. Oh and I have a blog on my page if you want to check it out.

* * *

The breakfast bell rang. It was the bell for the Air Acolytes. Korra went to the Main Dining room. She was the first one to arrive. Soon everyone was there.

"So Korra, where ya been?" Bolin asked.

"Um, I was in the Fire Nation, for a wedding." Korra replied.

"That's nice." Bolin stated.

"Master Tenzin, a letter has arrived for Avatar Korra." An Air Acolyte, named Shu, suddenly appeared, giving a letter to Korra. It had a logo with all the elements on it. Korra opened the letter and read it.

_Korra,_

_I want you to tell Master Tenzin what you know about me. As in the fire and the logo. You know what I mean. I can't risk people knowing about me. Not in Republic City. You know how everything is. I only trust him and you. I won't be back until further notice. Until then, I will meet you in my dreams (Corny I know). _

_Love, Lee. _

"Uh, Tenzin, can I speak with you…privately?" Korra asked, hesitantly. Tenzin nodded and Korra followed him to his office.

"What seems to be the problem, Korra?" Tenzin asked, concerned. Korra was practically his daughter, even though she only been here for a couple of weeks, they have grown closer after the Amon Ambush (AN: Episode 4 was it?).

"Remember my friend Lee? Well, His name is Lee Zei. He can actually bend all four elements but not like me. Lee is also the youngest son of Fire Lord Hotaru, thus Fire Lord Zuko's grandson. When he was born, he had little energy but Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Katara gave him the energy he needed, not thinking it would affect him in any good or bad way. It affected him, giving the power to transform and bend the element he wishes." Korra explained in a rush, but Tenzin seemed to understand.

"Korra, when he is here, send him to me." He said simply, walking out. Korra stood in his office. She just walked out and went to her room.

* * *

Mako was restless during the time that Korra was gone. Tenzin had told them that Korra was attending important business. He was full of relief when she came back.

* * *

It was nightfall. Korra climbed out her window and walked to a secret place she had built. It was almost at the edge of the island and was hidden in the rocks. She had made a small pond and she sat there with the small fish. She pulled some water up and bended it into different shapes. She then froze the water.

Korra pulled her armbands off and put water to her raw injuries. It felt nice at first, but then it burned. She cursed and grabbed her arms.

'_What did they put on that knife dammit?'_ She thought, groaning in pain.

She pulled out new bandages and wrapped them around her arms. Korra walked through the darkness and went back to her room.

* * *

Korra woke up in the morning. She walked around the temple, deep in thought. She didn't notice Mako passing by her, attempting to speak with her. Mako, of course, got mad.

"Dammit Korra! Don't ignore me!" He said, grabbing her wrist.

Korra snapped back to reality, hissing in pain. Her arm was burning and she pulled away quickly. Mako stared at her dumbfounded. What caused her pain of just a light grip?

"Mako! Don't scare me like that!" Korra said, walking away. Mako just stood there in shock. He just lightly grabbed her wrist and yet she hissed in pain.

Mako ran up to Korra grabbing both her wrist. He spun her around so she was facing him. He saw pain in her face and she was holding in her screams of pain. He grabbed her armband and tugged on them. Mako saw bloodstained bandages on her arm. Slowly, he pulled her other armband and saw the same. He slowly unwrapped the bandage on one arm and saw her cuts. They were raw, as if it happened that same day, and saw them bleeding lightly.

Korra was shocked and stood there, too afraid to move as he took her bandages off. Her voice was stuck in her throat. She saw the shock on Mako's face. She stood there, panicking.

They stood there in silence.

* * *

So, yeah this chapter was short too. I am having a bad case of writers block. I'm also sick. It's really hard to write at least a thousand words. Ugh. Well, please review if you'd like, it is much appreciated. Truthfully I need something like this right now, cause I feel awful. (My friends are somewhat ignoring me -_-) Well thanks for reading! Stay tune for next chapter, even with this its 820 words. Wow. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Good morning fellow readers~! Well its morning now but it'll probably be afternoon or night when I post this up…ahaha. I'm debating whether or not to make to make this into a Makorra. Or a KorraxOC as it is now. Gah!

Anyways, I want to thank _shadowrider89_ for the idea, hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Waves crashed against the rocks. The air smelt salty from the sea. Lee stood in the said, watching the crystal blue waves going onto shore. He closed his amber eyes and when he opened them, they were a beautiful cerulean shade, with specks of celeste. He walked closer to the water and waterbended it. He hardened it to look like a crystal, and the salt in it made a beautiful reflection in the sun. He fastened it to a silver chain and put it in his pocket, walking away from the beautiful scene behind him.

* * *

Korra stood there silently. She stood there. She moaned in pain as he had her arm in his hand with a very firm grip. Mako realized that his own touch was causing her pain.

"What the hell Korra?" He said softly.

"Mako, you're just going to assume, but you're wrong." She whispered.

"Then explain, tell me, anything." Mako pleaded. He wanted to know why.

"I don't have to explain anything, and if you tell _anyone_, I swear Mako, I will _never_ talk to you again." She said coldly.

He stood there dumbfounded, loosening his grip on Korra. She pulled away and ran.

Korra would finish their friendship over this? How stubborn was she! So selfish! Then again Mako did the same with her, because of his girlfriend. But that was different, real different.

Mako didn't know what to do.

* * *

Korra ran as fast as she could. She made it to Yue Bay and she made an ice floor, waterbending her way to Republic City. She jumped off of her ice, and ran. Korra made it into an ally, her arms burning in pain from all the pressure. She tried firebending a flame, but the pressure on her arms wouldn't let her. Whatever those Knife Throwers put on their weapons, it was a good way to make a person not bend.

She turned to go deeper in the ally, but something was wrong. Suddenly, Chi Blockers jumped out at her. They knew she couldn't bend and took advantage of the moment. She tried her best on her combat skills. They fought a long fight. They kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, hitting her head.

Korra saw the Chi Blockers coming closer before everything turned black.

* * *

Okaay I know its very short. I wanted to write longer but…eh. I will post another chapter as soon as I can. Mom is making me do laundry tomorrow, and trust me, I hate doing laundry. She's one of those people who want to save money and hangs clothes outside. So yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

So I feel stupid for asking this, but could someone tell me who the hell Howl is? I really want to know and I can't seem to find who he is :/ Gah! I'm having another bad case of WBL. Well hope you can answer my question. Enjoy this Chapter~!

* * *

Korra was in a dark, cold room unconscious, Equalist walking down the halls around her cell. Amon stood in his headquarters. His plan worked perfectly. He sat at his desk.

_Lee Zei,_

_I have the Avatar. If you want to see her again, you will help me bring filthy benders to rid them of their sins. _

_Amon_

He smirked and sealed it. Amon gave it to one of the Equalist to send it to the filthy prince. He started another one.

_I have the Avatar._

_A._

* * *

_*later that day*_

Mako paced around the living room. It's been a few hours since he saw Korra. He walked outside where everyone was.

"Mako, chill, why are you pacing?" Bolin asked.

"Just…thinking." At that moment a bird flew above them and then landed near Tenzin. Tenzin looked at the bird and notice a piece of paper attached to its leg. He took the paper and the bird flew away. He read the message and instantly got up and walked inside. Everyone looked at him confused, and Mako picked up the paper, turning pale as he read it.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"Korra…has been…kidnapped." Mako said.

Everyone was shocked. Korra kidnapped? When? Who?

* * *

Korra groaned. She looked and saw that she was in a cell. But as soon as she realized that, she felt a pain in the back of her head and was knocked out.

* * *

So, I had like this chapter sitting. I was at Amon's letter to Lee before I stopped and started focusing on some other fics.

I have come to a decision. I will be taking a break on We should love, not fall in love. I am more focused on my Sailor Moon (One of the best anime's ever! And a new season is coming out in summer 2013~! This is like a 90's anime. So that is awesome that they have another season in the works. It ran from 92-97, all the seasons.) Fanfics. I will probably post randomly, but will most likely not. That is all, good-bye for now.


End file.
